


STAR WARS OC One-Shots

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own STAR WARS but the character I made Is mine do not take nor republish without my permission!The life of Melody Walker one-shots what Ifs of what could happen. See where the adventure takes you! Read more to find out!I may add more chapters but until then It's finished I hope you enjoy it! If you have any requests of what I should do please comment but It has to be appropriate!





	STAR WARS OC One-Shots

_**** _

_**A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far, Away**_ there once lived a girl named melody walker. This Is her story. One-Shots to her life what will happen to melody walker?

"Called this meeting I did," Yoda said. 

"Jedi master coming she will be."

"Who?" Mace said.

"Melody Walker," Yoda said.

"My old apprentice finally coming back It's been years since we have seen her." Plo Said.

"Feel I do she has become wiser. Completed her mission she did." Yoda said.

"What was her mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Classified Information this Is," Yoda said.

"Classified? Why?" Mace said.

"Honestly I'm surprised this mission was classified It really wasn't too special," Melody said.

"Back you are," Yoda said.

"I am. I'm glad I'm finally back here It feels like forever." Melody said.

"Much to talk about we do," Yoda said.

"I guess we do," Melody said.

"Before that time rest and see old friends you can," Yoda said.

Melody smiled. "I'll go get some fresh change of clothing." Melody waved and then left.

Then we switch scenes

"Ah, I see you're settling In quite nicely now," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, I am. It's so weird being here It's been forever." Melody said.

"That I can agree on, What are you going to do about the war?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I have never been In war before." Melody said.

Melody stood up and started to leave.

"I know you'll figure It out," Obi-Wan said.

"Good-bye, melody may the force be with you always," Obi-Wan said.

"As to you." Melody said.

We then switch scenes. 

"Master Yoda, are sure that I should help In this war?! It doesn't feel right none of this does there something off." Melody says.

"Off what Is?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know I looked Into how It started who was helping and Chancellor Palpatine," Melody said.

"Suspicious are you of him?" Master Yoda said.

"In some perspectives, yes, and others no," Melody said.

"Maybe I'm just crazy but Is he really who he says he Is," Melody said.

"Meditate on this I will," Yoda said.

Melody nodded and left master Yoda's chambers.

**_I May not ever find out who that sith lord Is now but I will eventually. Melody thought._ **

We then switch scenes. 

_**Shadows could be heard as Yoda was watching to see what was happening next. Jedi running In the Jedi temple defending themselves from clones who turned on them. Then you could see the scarlet blade of a sith slash through Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. As that was happening Shaak ti was stabbed In the back by an unknown emerald lightsaber. Then you could hear the screams of master Windu from lightning being struck towards him. And finally, you could hear the evil laughter of Darth Sidious and distorted breathing or as well known Darth Vader breathing.** _

Master Yoda opens his eyes he saw the loss of the Jedi order. 

_**Master Walker, right she was about the Chancellor tell the council I must, Yoda thought.** _

"Called this meeting I did found an awful truth I did," Yoda said.

"What happened, master?" Melody asked.

"Found out who the sith lord Is I did," Yoda said.

"Who Is he master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Chancellor Sheev Palpatine Is the sith lord." Yoda said.

"But... How!? Why?" various Jedi said.

"Turn skywalker to the Darkside was his goal and eliminate the Jedi." Yoda said.

"Right about Palpatine, you were Melody," Yoda said.

"How could we be blind?" Melody said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow

"What I mean how did we not realize this?" Melody said.

"See your point I do." Yoda said.

"Shroud of the dark side clouded this was." Yoda said.

"We must find evidence to arrest the Chancellor," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Agreed." Mace said.

Then we switch scenes to Padme's apartment. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Padme Amidala were Investigating Palpatine and his every move. 

"The Jedi have concluded that Palpatine Is the sith lord." Padme said.

"But how?! The emergency powers he's been gaining that must have something to do with this." Mon Mothma said.

"That would make sense he would need emergency power to do almost anything he wants." Bail said.

We then switch scenes.

Palpatine office

"Anakin come here I found something!" Padme said.

"What Is It?" Anakin asked.

"There an order called order 66 It says to eliminate all the Jedi we need to get this to the council now we have to make sure this doesn't happen," Padme said.

Anakin nodded and they headed to the Jedi temple.

"I have found something that could help stop Palpatine." Anakin said.

"What Is It Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There an order called order 66 It's where the clones execute the Jedi and any force-sensitive are to die It also said that we were to be made traitors of the republic." 

"This Is the evidence we need to stop him," Melody said.

"Right, you are," Yoda said.

**The Epilogue**

And with that they presented the evidence to the senate and Palpatine was stopped. Since the Jedi this time listened they were able to stop him before he hurt so many. If you're wondering what happens to Anakin and Padme they both live happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
